the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv02 CH 24 The Reunionist (annotated)
Annotations for The Reunionist from Into the Forest. Page 595 Simone Weil French philosopher, Christian mystic, and political activist Page 602 ailurophobic Fear of cats Page 603 Plato "An unexamined life is not worth living" Page 605 Sianne Ngai Specializes in American literature, literary and cultural theory, and feminist studies. Her books are Our Aesthetic Categories: Zany, Cute, Interesting and Ugly Feelings. Page 611 All this has happened before and it will happen again Ronald D. Moore, one of the executive producers and developer of the revamped Battlestar Galactica (2004), cites this film (Peter Pan) as the inspiration for one of the recurring themes of his series concerning the cyclical nature of time. The opening line of the film "All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again" is frequently quoted as a piece of scripture in Moore's series Page 612 Cat Jeoffry poem (Fragment) Page 613 Marie-Louise von Franz (4 January 1915 – 17 February 1998) was a Swiss Jungian psychologist and scholar, renowned for her psychological interpretations of fairy tales and of alchemical manuscripts Feminine Redemption The Cat: A Tale of Feminine Redemption yellowish caricature See the link above Prado Museo del Prado in Madrid thyrsus A wand or staff of giant fennel (fenikel) covered with ivy vines and leaves, sometimes wound with taeniae (stuha) and always topped with a pine cone. Associated with Dionysus (or Bacchus) and his followers, the Satyrs and Maenads, is a symbol of prosperity, fertility, hedonism, and pleasure/enjoyment in general. Page 615 Introjects Introjection, one of many defense mechanisms posited by Sigmund Freud, occurs when a person internalizes the ideas or voices of other people. This behavior is commonly associated with the internalization of external authority, particularly that of parents. Mentioned in V1 88 - introjection - the unconscious adoption of the ideas or attitudes of others. cathexis In psychoanalysis, cathexis is defined as the process of investment of mental or emotional energy in a person, object, or idea William Moulton Marston (May 9, 1893 – May 2, 1947) also known by the pen name Charles Moulton, was an American psychologist, lawyer, inventor and comic book writer who created the character Wonder Woman True Mirrors A non-reversing mirror (sometimes marketed as a true mirror) is a mirror that presents its subject as it would be seen from the mirror (Wikipedia) Page 617 foolscap A size of paper, now standardized at about 300 × 200 (or 300 × 400) mm Page 618 Author describes meeting the ghost of his dead cat... Page 619 .... which makes Astair remember Dov Page 620 language originally called Mocha Shekkacho (also Mocha, Shakacho, Shekka) is an Afro-Asiatic Omotic language, spoken mainly in the Sheka Zone in southwestern Ethiopia Page 621 gato Cat. Tic tac toe in spanish is called gato. Anthony Bourdain American chef, author, and television personality Page 635 Why isn't the fractal near the spine pink on this page (at least next to the first paragraph)? This is a flashback: "earlier in the day...", written in past tense. MacArthur Fellows Program A prize awarded annually typically to between 20 and 40 individuals, working in any field, who "show exceptional merit and promise for continued and enhanced creative work and are citizens or residents of the United States" Reader's Guide Questions: 8. One of the five “ratings” for this volume is “sex” (p. 33). To what extent does each character’s gender and environment alter their experience of sex and sexuality—such as Astair’s interaction with Ananias Fielding (pp. 625‒629)? 17. The poem “The Reunionist” (p. 618) has the ability to fiercely hold Astair in its grips. How did it strike you? Did it provide additional insight into what makes Astair tick? Pages 636-637– ENTR'ACTE 4 – Senex in Library Bubastis an Ancient Egyptian city + the name of Ozymandias’s genetically-engineered lynx in The Watchmen Ta-miu she-cat of Prince Thutmose, the eldest son of pharaoh Amenhotep III and Queen Tiye papyrus of Ani a papyrus manuscript with cursive hieroglyphs and color illustrations created c. 1250 BCE, in the 19th dynasty of the New Kingdom of ancient Egypt. Egyptians compiled an individualized book for certain people upon their death, called the Book of Going Forth by Day, more commonly known as the Book of the Dead, typically containing declarations and spells to help the deceased in their afterlife. The Papyrus of Ani is the manuscript compiled for the Theban scribe Ani. Ho trovato una cosa! I've found something! greek and latin greek - house-servant, latin - servant, attendant, especially of a scholar or a magician Show a connection between the blue house of House of Leaves and pink familiar of The Familiar. Looks like Senex is the house-servant/famulus and the new connection could be the connection between the cat and Xanther (old one is between cat and tian-li) Category:Annotations